<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Touch me in the morning by sebuntin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647743">Touch me in the morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebuntin/pseuds/sebuntin'>sebuntin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How to seduce your leader 101, by Hwang Hyunjin [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A BUNCH OF FIRSTS YEE HAW, M/M, Smut, bang chan needs sleep, hyunchan, not beta read we die like men, obviously, others only mentioned briefly - Freeform, please let him sleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:53:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebuntin/pseuds/sebuntin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunjin’s heart clenches every time Chan shoots them a worn out smile, every time he reassures them he’s doing okay, he’s not that tired, he just has to do one more thing, just has to finish this one task. It always turns out to be more, and it upsets Hyunjin every time.</p><p>And then – salvation. For the first time in many, many months that felt endless, they get a day off. Not a half day, not a travel day, but an actual day off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How to seduce your leader 101, by Hwang Hyunjin [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Touch me in the morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chan is not doing so well.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin can see it, everyone can see it – as soon as he takes his makeup off every night (or morning – don’t tell the makeup noonas) it’s evident how exhausted he is. His eye bags are bigger than Hyunjin ever remembers seeing them, and he looks like he could fall asleep at any given second. The younger knows he won’t do that though, knows Chan will overwork himself until he can’t anymore.</p><p> </p><p>It scares him.</p><p> </p><p>He’s worried because it can’t be good for Chan’s health to do this to himself. Sure, he’s in a good shape but the mental toll this must be taking on him and the amount of energy it takes him day by day to get everything done is way too much. Everyone is worried. Hyunjin’s heart clenches every time Chan shoots them a worn out smile, every time he reassures them he’s doing okay, he’s not <em>that</em> tired, he just has to do <em>one more thing</em>, just has to <em>finish this one task</em>. It always turns out to be more, and it upsets Hyunjin every time.</p><p> </p><p>And then – salvation. For the first time in many, many months that felt endless, they get a day off. Not a half day, not a travel day, but an actual day off. No interviews. No music bank. No recording. Hyunjin almost cannot believe it, makes their manager repeat it at least three times in fear of having heard him wrong.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“Day ooooooooooff!” is the first thing he hears at – he opens one eye to check his phone – 7 in the morning, what the hell?</p><p>“Jisung please shut the fuck up,” he hears someone mumble somewhere in the room.</p><p>Hyunjin turns towards the wall and is dead asleep in a minute.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The next time he’s woken up is much more pleasant, Felix is rubbing his shoulder and calling his name. He has a pre-packaged croissant which Hyunjin accepts with a sleepy smile.</p><p>“We’re all going out to eat and Minho wants to check out a museum. Want to come with?”</p><p>Somewhere outside of the room Hyunjin can hear the default hubbub of at least five people speaking over each other – it’s basically background noise at this point but for today, he just wants peace and silence.</p><p>“I think I’ll pass. I just want to not do anything today, is that cool?”</p><p>Felix shrugs. “Hey, I get it. It’s rare we get to laze around. Chan hyung is sleeping too and honestly, I’m not even going to wake him up. Check up on him in a couple hours though, okay? There’s leftover rice in the fridge, make him eat something.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin nods and taps away on his phone while listening to everyone bicker and get ready. When they finally leave, the silence that settles over the room is almost too nice to be true. He loves all his members, he really does, but when you live with seven boys, having complete silence is such a rarity he feels no shame in cherishing it.</p><p>It’s almost automatic, the way his feet carry him over to Chan and Changbin’s room, where the older boy is dead asleep in nothing but a pair of sweatpants. He looks so peaceful with his face all puffy with sleep, his hair tousled all over the pillow. Hyunjin snaps a picture before climbing into the bed and spooning Chan from behind.</p><p>The leader only wakes up for a moment, seems completely out of it as he checks who is disturbing him; upon seeing Hyunjin he turns back towards the wall and takes the hand slung over his waist in his own. Within minutes he’s out again, and the younger follows soon after, placing a small kiss on Chan’s shoulder before falling back to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>When he wakes up for the third time that day, he’s alone in Chan’s bed. The room is empty.</p><p>He drags himself to the bathroom and takes a 5 minute cold shower that aids his grogginess. Feeling refreshed and calm, he walks to the kitchen where Chan is sipping on an iced americano, clicking away on his laptop.</p><p>“Hyung,” He stops in his tracks. “Please don’t tell me you’re working right now.”</p><p>Chan looks up, the circles under his eyes still prominent but not as dark as the previous days. He looks extremely soft with no makeup or hair products. He’s wearing one of Hyunjin’s oversized hoodies which makes the younger feel… <em>something</em> he can’t quite put his finger on.</p><p>“It’s just this one track I didn’t get around to yesterday,” he smiles. “I’ll be done soon, I promise.”</p><p>“Wha- no!” It comes out more stern than Hyunjin intended but he means it nonetheless. “No, no way! This is our first day off in months and you need to rest. You’re doing so much and you’re so tired, hyung, we can all see it.”</p><p>Out of all the things Hyunjin was expecting as a reaction, guilt wasn’t one of them.</p><p>“I don’t want to let you guys down. I feel like I’m not doing enough.”</p><p>Hyunjin’s heart breaks again. He crosses the room with quick steps and pulls out a chair to sit beside Chan.</p><p>“Hyung, nobody thinks that. If anything, we’re worried you’re overworking yourself – which you <em>are</em>,” he emphasizes before Chan can speak up, “and we just want you to rest. Just for a day. Please, let’s just have a chill day and tomorrow we can go back to our schedules.”</p><p>Chan visibly softens. Hyunjin can see him unclench his jaw.</p><p>“I guess one day is not the end of the world,” he smiles. It’s contagious. “Should we watch a movie and be lazy?”</p><p>Hyunjin’s enthusiastic nod makes him laugh. Not a fake laugh, a genuine one that the younger loves so much.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>And honestly, he should’ve expected this.</p><p>One moment they are sitting on Chan’s bed joking around, laughing at a Nicholas Cage movie and how bad it is, the next he’s pinned under Chan and feels like he’s being devoured.</p><p>He doesn’t remember the elder’s kisses ever being this desperate and dirty – it makes his head spin and his toes curl. He spreads his legs so Chan can settle between them, and the weight of him on top of Hyunjin is <em>heavenly</em>.</p><p>“Baby,” Chan gasps into his mouth. “I want you so bad.”</p><p>That sentence lights a pit of fire in his stomach. Hyunjin feels the same but cannot voice it as Chan goes back to kissing the life out of him. They stay like that for several long minutes, breaths getting shorter, hands grabbing harder, noises getting louder.</p><p>“Hyung,” he breaks away and wow, what a sight to behold. Chan is absolutely gorgeous above him, all flushed, pupils blown wide. “Please touch me, I’m- I’m really hard.”</p><p>Chan holds his gaze for a couple seconds before his lips curl into a half-smirk. He almost looks sadistic. Hyunjin has never seen someone look so sexy.</p><p>“I’ll do something better to you,” he says and gets the younger out of his oversized shirt. “If you don’t like it, tell me okay?”</p><p>Hyunjin nods dumbly – doesn’t like what? What is Chan about to do? Before he can let his mind wander his thought process is completely cut off, mind zeroing in on the sensation of Chan’s hot mouth on his skin. Hungry kisses trail down from his neck to his collarbones, chest, and then Chan is sucking on his nipple lightly, drawing a whine out of the younger. Hyunjin will never get over how good that feels, how sensitive he is there. As Chan switches to his other nipple, taking it between his plush lips, Hyunjin feels hands dip under his waistband and raises his hips so they can finally be pulled off of him.</p><p> </p><p>The only thing grounding him to reality is his hands in Chan’s hair and Chan’s hands on him – caressing up his legs, stroking his inner thighs, so close to where he needs them the most but not touching there yet.</p><p>Hyunjin is pretty sure he is ready to go crazy when Chan’s kisses leave his chest and start ascending down his torso. It suddenly hits him where this is going and he slams his head back onto the pillow as his cock twitches. He’s not sure he can watch this without coming way, way too fast.</p><p>His legs tremble as Chan’s warm breath hits the tip of his cock, but then just like that, it’s gone. He raises his head to look down and is met with the sight of Chan, beautiful, perfect Chan with his perfect, shiny lips and his perfect, muscled arms – all between his legs, inches away from his cock, all for him, oh fuck oh <em>fuck</em>—</p><p>“Maybe I should lock the door,” Chan ponders.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, whatever just-” he whines. Doesn’t even register Chan’s laugh. His mind is spinning with want, with need – it’s been weeks since that first time in the studio and they haven’t gotten any alone time ever since, save for some stolen kisses when nobody was looking.</p><p>“Take your clothes off,” he calls from the bed as he watches Chan turn the lock.</p><p>When the older rejoins him, they’re both naked. He doesn’t have much time to look at Chan’s body but what he gets is much, <em>much</em> better.</p><p>“Don’t think too much, okay? And if you don’t like it, just let me know.”</p><p>“Hyung, I really doubt I won’t like it, please just- <em>ah</em>,” he can’t help but let his hips buck up when Chan finally touches his dick. However, that has nothing on the feeling of him licking up the underside and taking the head between his lips.</p><p>It’s so fucking good, he has no words. Soft. Warm. Wet. It feels amazing.</p><p>“Oh my god,” he moans. Lucky no one else is here because he is sure he wouldn’t be able to keep his voice down. “That feels so good.”</p><p>Chan hums with his lips around Hyunjin’s cock and snakes a hand down to play with his balls. He takes a bit more in his mouth and just when Hyunjin thinks it can’t get any better, he hollows his cheeks and <em>sucks</em>.</p><p>“Fuck,” Hyunjin moans, already getting close. He never thought this is how good a blowjob would feel. “Hyung, oh <em>fuck</em>, I really like that.”</p><p>Chan gives a couple more bobs of his head and pulls off. His hands are on Hyunjin’s hips and the younger is ashamed to admit to himself how much he likes feeling the strength of Chan, how much he likes the feeling of being held down.</p><p>Chan is rubbing his thumb in circles just under the head and it makes Hyunjin’s head spin. It almost feels like he needs to pee, but so much better.</p><p>“Watch me, okay?”</p><p>And Hyunjin isn’t sure he can but risks a glance anyways – the sight of Chan looking up at him with dark eyes before taking his cock back into his mouth will be burned into his mind forever, he’s sure of it. Hyunjin forgets to blink, he doesn’t want to miss a single second of Chan’s plush lips sliding up and down his shaft. It’s straight up pornographic, and he wants it, <em>needs</em> it, all of it.</p><p>“Ah, I’m close,” he whimpers after only a few seconds, hands flying back to Chan’s hair. “Hyung, pull off, I’m gonna come, <em>fuck</em>-”</p><p>Somewhere in the back of his mind he registers how desperate he sounds and how <em>loud</em> he’s being, but he couldn’t care less for now as he nears the edge at a rapid pace. Chan pulls off just as Hyunjin starts coming – he catches a glimpse of a hand jerking him off, the head of his cock pressed against Chan’s pink tongue before his eyes roll back into his head and his orgasm hits.</p><p>He’s never been this loud before, especially because living with so many boys has taught him to stay silent when jerking off, but he couldn’t be any quieter right now even if he tried. Every orgasm he has with Chan feels longer and stronger than the one before, he realizes as he gives himself over to the sensation and for a couple seconds, he sees only white. He can feel Chan suck the tip back into his mouth as he comes down from his high – he should feel oversensitive, probably, but the sucks he’s giving the head are so gentle and delicate it feels like absolute heaven.</p><p>Only when his hips start to twitch and he lets out a while does Chan let go, looking awfully pleased with himself.</p><p>“Did you like that, baby?”</p><p>Hyunjin babbles something, making Chan laugh. He has no words.</p><p>He gives himself a couple more seconds while his breathing and heartbeat go back to somewhat normal. He sees Chan wipe the corner of his mouth which probably shouldn’t be so stupidly hot but it is.</p><p>“Hyung, I want to make you feel good too,” he pouts. “Can I?”</p><p>He’s sure he can, but he asks anyways. Chan always asks too, and Hyunjin appreciates that so he makes sure to do the same.</p><p>“Of course, baby. Let me kiss you,” he whispers before he’s back on top of Hyunjin, the younger happy to receive his kisses. Hyunjin tastes his come on Chan’s tongue and adds that to his rapidly growing list of “things that should be disgusting but are a turn-on”.</p><p>He snakes a hand down to grab Chan’s cock – it feels so heavy and hard in his hand it’s making his mouth water. Hyunjin’s is somewhat longer but Chan’s is thicker and he likes that a lot.</p><p>Chan stops kissing him and lets his face fall into the crook of Hyunjin’s neck, panting. Hyunjin suddenly wishes Chan bit him, wishes he could suck on his skin until it turns purple so everyone could know what he did to him – he knows they can’t do that but he can imagine what it would feel like and that’s almost just as good.</p><p>Almost.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjinnie, your hand feels so good,” Chan moans against his neck while fucking into Hyunjin’s fist, his voice impossibly deep compared to the whiny gasps he was letting out the last time. “Can I come on your chest?”</p><p>Hyunjin’s spent dick twitches upon hearing that.</p><p>“Can you…” he hesitates. “On my face, hyung?”</p><p>Oh god, he can’t even say it. He hides is face in the crook of his elbow but Chan grabs his chin and turns it back in a millisecond. His eyes are so dark. He looks like he’s holding back now, like he’s ready to burst any second.</p><p>“You sure?” The urgency in his voice confirms that.</p><p>“Yes, yeah, anywhere–” Hyunjin gasps, blown away by the fact that he’s the reason Chan looks so debauched and turned on.</p><p>Before he can think twice, Chan is kneeling above him, knees on either side of his chest, muscles taut and his cock a beautiful deep shade of pink. Hyunjin feels like he needs to do something with his hands so he grabs onto Chan’s hip with one and slides the other up his torso to play with his nipple. Chan’s head is thrown back, jerking himself off at a steady pace – his gasps turn into moans as he nears the edge, one hand grabbing Hyunjin by the hair to keep him in place.</p><p>He looks down at the younger with nothing but lust written across his face, and Hyunjin loves it so much. It’s all for him, the way Chan looks, the gasps, the whines, the moans, the way he whispers <em>baby</em>, all of it, all for him.</p><p>In a moment of boldness, Hyunjin locks eyes with Chan and sticks out his tongue. Chan’s eyes widen and he can almost see the moment the older boy snaps, coming with a low, drawn-out moan. Some of it gets on his face but most of it lands in Hyunjin’s mouth and wow, one more thing for that list is apparently swallowing Chan’s cum. The older’s thighs are shaking now but Hyunjin isn’t ready to let go of this moment yet, sucks the head of Chan’s cock into his mouth softly like the other did to him. Chan must like it a lot because his gaze is dark, eyes never leaving Hyunjin and he lets out a shaky “<em>fuck</em>”.</p><p>Hyunjin scoots over as Chan maneuvers himself off of his chest, moving immediately to open the window and look for a baby wipe. He helps Hyunjin clean up and tucks himself back into bed against the younger’s side.</p><p>“I liked that a lot, hyung. Thank you.” Hyunjin presses a kiss into his hair. Chan looks up with a smile and the younger immediately matches it with one of his own.</p><p>“Me too. You’re amazing,” he says.</p><p>Something pops into his head, something dumb and risky and he shouldn’t say it. He really shouldn’t but in his blissed out state he doesn’t care, and before Hyunjin can stop himself it’s already left his mouth.</p><p>“I want to be your boyfriend, hyung.”</p><p>The shock on Chan’s face would be absolutely comical, if Hyunjin didn’t just hand his heart over on a silver platter for him to shatter if he so wishes.</p><p>“As in…” Chan seems to hesitate. “As in, we should tell the others?”</p><p>“Not really, no,” Hyunjin explains. “More like, I want us to be boyfriends but we don’t have to tell anyone. Hell, I think it’s better if we don’t, for now at least.”</p><p>Chan is visibly relieved at that. “Good, because I wasn’t sure I could handle that right now. But as for us… I think I’d like that. <em>I wanna be your boyfriend, baby,</em>” He sings the last part in English and it’s such a genuinely cheesy, corny moment that Hyunjin needs to laugh.</p><p>Before he can add anything else though, they hear the front door open and excited voices fill the dorm.</p><p>“Hyunjinnie, I got you something,” Jisung’s voice booms as they scramble to pull their clothes back on. “Where are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, Channie-hyung and Changbin-hyung’s room!” he calls back once they’re both decent.</p><p>“Why is the fucking door locked? Yah!” Jisung shouts, trying to come in.</p><p> </p><p>Chan shares a look with him, and the two of them burst out laughing.</p><p>“Coming!” the older calls out as he walks to the door, giving Hyunjin’s ass a slap when he passes him.</p><p>Jisung comes tumbling in and seemingly notices nothing, which is good. He hangs off of Hyunjin like a monkey and gives him a plush toy he got at the museum. Chan is still smiling at him.</p><p>Hyunjin feels so happy he almost doesn’t mind having Jisung destroy his eardrums.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>“Get off of me! Minho-hyung, help me! I’m being suffocated!”</p><p>“I see,” Jisung retorts. “See if you get a gift next time.”</p><p> </p><p>As they gather around in the living room and the others share what they did and saw while they were out, Chan slips his hand into Hyunjin’s. It’s something they do all the time but it has a different meaning now – he’s holding hands with his boyfriend. <em>Boyfriend.</em></p><p>Out of all the firsts he has experienced with Chan so far, this might just be his favorite one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading my filth! hyunchan is so underrated tbh so i'm just here to create content that i feel we should have</p><p>as always, comments, kudos and cc are all very much appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>